1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding for all kinds of automobiles and its manufacturing method. More particularly, this invention relates to the moldings of all kinds and method for manufacturing the molding of all kinds, such as a window molding, an outer molding, an inner molding, a roof molding of weather strip, etc. for mounting to automobiles, wherein the components of the molding body are made from high rigid and small linear expansion coefficient materials and wherein the surface sides exposed outside of the molding body are integrally laminated with a protective film layer excellent in resistance to scuffing, chemicals and climate.
2. Description of Prior Art
Polyvinyl chloride based resin was heretofore used widely in manufacturing the window molding, outer molding and inner molding of weather-strip of this kind. However, in view of the points, such as the weight-saving, recycling, atmospheric contaminating due to dioxin etc. the polyvinyl chloride based resin was substituted for olefin based thermoplastic elastomer resin, or styrene based thermoplastic elastomer resin which have come to be used, but depending on a location where it is to be fitted to automobile, the molding body of high rigid and of small linear expansion coefficient products has become to be necessary. Accordingly a reinforcing piece of metal such as stainless steel was embedded by using an adhesive into the thermoplastic elastomer resins as mentioned above, in which case there was the problems making the recycling impossible, and increasing the weight of molding body as well as the manufacturing cost.
To solve the above described problems, an inexpensive and highly rigid polypropylene resin among the hard olefin based resins was used for the molding body, but there was such problem that scuffing was easily formed on the exposed surface.
Trying to improve such problems as above described, olefin based resin composition, excellent in resistance to scuffing, chemicals and in appearance quality, was coated by extruding it on the exposed surface of polypropylene resin surface, but due to an inability of forming a film by extruding unless the molding temperature exceeds 250.degree. C. as in the case with highly crystalline polypropylene resin, the extrusion molding capacity and appearance quality was problematic. Further the protective film comprising ethylene-methacrylic acid copolymer resin composition or a composition of metal salt thereof had also such problem that the protective film was easily removed during use of a long period of time from the molding body comprising the polypropylene resin. For this reason, adhesives with solvent were used, but the adhesives caused gases to generate from the solvents at the time of application which was problematic in respect to the working environment and atmospheric pollution.
Then, as described in the Japanese Patent Application No. 354722/1995, polyvinyl chloride based resin was laminated on the exposed surface of the molding body, but the dynamic crosslinking thermoplastic elastomer (Styrene based thermoplastic elastomer) of the adhesive layer between the protective film of polyvinyl chloride based resin and the molding body of polypropylene resin was very weak in thermofusion bond property and has easily been released therefrom with use for a long period of time, and also from the environment view of the polyvinyl chloride resin itself it was not practically used.